Amorphage
"Amorphage" (アモルファージ Amorufāji) is an archetype of EARTH Dragon-Type Pendulum Monsters set to debut in Shining Victories. Like the "Igknight", "Majespecter", and "Dinomist" archetypes from the sets before them, they have a connection to the "Dracoslayer" archetype in terms of lore. Additionally, this archetype is strongly connected to the "Dracoverlord" archetype in both lore and gameplay. Design Appearance The "Amorphage" monsters appear as normal animals that are mutating into draconic monstrosities, with the Level 2, 4, and 6 monsters being in the process of transformation and the Level 8 already in full draconic appearance. Each monster bears small eye-like gouges in their bodies, as well as a protrusion that resembles the body of a T4 virus. This also adorns the staff carried by "Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord" — who is also related to the "Dracoslayer" archetype—suggesting that the "Amorphages" are a result, if not the result, of the "Dragon Alchemy" employed by "Vector Pendulum" to create his minions. The fact either their ATK or DEF is 0 seems to relate to the progress of the transformation. The monsters with more vital body parts left (like "Cavum") have 0 ATK. This implies they might still be struggling and will only lash out when defending themselves (DEF), the monsters being unable to be hostile (ATK) or rather unwilling, due to the involuntary character of their transformation. The ones that have sufficiently functioning draconic bodies, like "Nortes" and the perfected "Irritum", to the contrary, seem unable to end their hostilities. The height of the monsters' ATK stat is also related to the stage in the transformation process; "Luxuria" has a functioning draconic body, but retains too much of its original characteristics to move efficiently, resulting in a low ATK stat. This stands in contrast with "Nothrotes", which goes nearly unhindered by its animal form's last remains. Etymology "Amorphage" is a portmanteau of "amorphous" and "bacteriophage". Each monster is named after one of the eight evil thoughts. Playing style The "Amorphage" Pendulum Monsters have Pendulum Scales focused on Level 4 Summons and Pendulum effects to cause widespread disruption. All of their monster effects prevent both players from Special Summoning from the Extra Deck, except for "Amorphage" monsters, while their Pendulum effects require a monster to be Tributed during their controller's Standby Phase, or else they are destroyed. This activates the draw effect of "Amorphous Persona" and the Pendulum Scale-replacing effect of "Amorphage Lysis". The Pendulum effects of the "Amorphage" monsters are a fast toolbox strategy to lockdown the opposing player's options — "Gastrimargia" and "Luxuria" are both Level 2 and prevent monster and Spell effects, except "Amorphage" effects, from being activated, respectively; they are strongest in the Pendulum match-up. The Level 4 monsters of this archetype, "Cavum", "Orge, "Yperifaneia", and "Aplistia", prevents effects in a Chain, forbids the players from Tributing monsters, neutralize effect damage, and prevents the activation of Trap Cards, respectively; thus, they are more useful in the Pendulum Scales, depending on the match-up. As the Levels of "Nothrotes" and "Irritum" are beyond the highest Scale this archetype can offer, they cannot be Pendulum Summoned and mainly serve as Pendulum Scales. They can be Tribute Summoned, though, and if the monsters Tributed are "Amorphage" monsters, this can trigger "Amorphous Persona" and/or "Amorphage Infection" to provide more card advantage. The boss monster of the archetype, "Amorphactor Psycho, the Vain Dracoverlord", can be Ritual Summoned by the self-banishing effect of "Amorphous Persona" (note that it can also be Ritual Summoned with "Odd-Eyes Advent"). It skips the opponent's next Main Phase 1 after being Ritual Summoned and negates the effects of all Extra Deck monsters on the field; this reiterates the disruptive strategy of this archetype by restricting the opponent's next moves and possibly disabling their frontline. As a finishing move and with the right set-up, it can also be Special Summoned straight from the Deck with "True Draco-Awakening". It is important to keep the effects of the "Amorphage" Pendulum Scales active by having at least two "Amorphage" monsters in the Monster Zone. This archetype can be mixed with different archetypes, primarily the "Dracoslayer" and "Dracoverlord" archetypes, with careful planning. Weaknesses * Cards that prevent Tributing, such as "Fog King" and "Mask of Restrict" can hinder this Deck, as each "Amorphage" monster as a Spell Card requires Tributes to stay in the Pendulum Zone. * As all "Amorphage" monsters have either 0 ATK or 0 DEF, "Doom Donuts" can decimate an established field. * All "Amorphage" Pendulum effects include a stipulation that the controller must also control an "Amorphage" monster. Without that, none of their Pendulum effects apply, and the Deck's biggest strength is gone. * As any Pendulum-reliant strategy, this Deck is also vulnerable to "Anti-Spell Fragrance". Category:TCG and OCG archetypes